In certain industrial machines such as punch presses and the like, the safety of the operator depends to a considerable extent upon the stopping capability of the machine. For example, when a punch press is operated in a single stroke mode, it is expected by the operator that the press will come to a stop at the end of each stroke cycle by reason of the automatic top-stop control. Further, modern presses are now commonly fitted with safeguard systems which call for an emergency stop or safety stop of the press when the operator intrudes into the pinch-point region of the press. In case either a top-stop or a safety stop is called for but the brake is incapable of stopping the press in a given time or distance, the operator is likely to be seriously injured. Safety in operation of the press depends upon a machine brake which is capable of producing a stop with a given deceleration. Further, if the brake is incapable of stopping the machine safely, the machine should be shut down and remain inoperative until supervisory control is invoked.